


Carol of the bells

by garvet, WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 295
Genre: Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Рождество Нейта Грея





	Carol of the bells

Oh how they pound,  
raising the sound,  
o’er hill and dale,  
telling their tale,

Белоснежные хлопья падают невозможно медленно, почти торжественно, слой за слоем покрывая землю мягким саваном. Их танец в воздухе беспорядочен и раздражает, как любой хаос. Они обжигают подставленную ладонь, и это раздражает еще больше. Сотни людей вперемешку, больше никто не разберет, чья судьба осела пеплом рядом с чьей, не смешались ли в единое сероватое месиво вчерашние враги, не разнесло ли по разным частям пригорода вчерашних влюбленных. Где родители и где их дети? Где гении и где неудачники?  
— Какая бессмысленная трата, — с досадой произнес Натаниэль Эссекс, отряхивая ладонь и надевая перчатку. Он не любил бессмысленных трат.  
Датчики сообщили о незначительном росте радиации. Эссекс потянулся к коммуникатору.  
— Скотт, Алекс, возвращайтесь, — сказал он.— Не забудьте проверить защиту и пройти дезактивацию, мне ни к чему грязь в лаборатории.  
С них сталось бы пренебречь собственной безопасностью и щеголять без шлемов и костюмов защиты друг перед другом. А если Апокалипсис заметит в них болезнь и слабость, от них останется такой же горячий белый пепел, по которому не поймешь, где Алекс, а где Скотт.  
Они были не нужны ему, конечно же. Алекс вообще никогда не требовался, побочный продукт в семье Саммерсов. В Скотте отпала необходимость, когда Эссекс взял его генетический материал и создал то, к чему шел все эти годы. Свой шедевр. Своего совершенного воина, совершенного человека, который однажды победит хаос и смерть, вернув прежний, давно потерянный мир. Нейт.  
Миру нужен был Нейт. Натаниэль Кристофер Чарльз Грей-Саммерс.Ни в каких других Саммерсах Эссекс не нуждалсяОднако они понадобятся маленькому Нейту. Ему потребуется любая поддержка, очень скоро. Сегодня или завтра.  
Эссекс закрыл за собой шлюз, ведущий на террасу. Освещение среагировало не сразу, постепенно превращая кромешную тьму в полумрак. Надо будет откорректировать настройки. Нейту нравился свет, а когда мальчик был в хорошем настроении, он без капризов терпел многочисленные тесты и более эффективно занимался.  
Капсула, в которой спал Нейт, была холодной на ощупь. Она уже едва подходила для ребенка: Нейт рос быстро. Вскоре придется доставать новую, а это дополнительные сложности. Любая сложность — лишний риск раскрытия  
Эссекс молча считал жизненные показатели мальчика, затем открыл капсулу и дождался, пока Нейт откроет глаза. Новая пижамка с подогревом (специальная разработка) была уже готова. На прошлой, что стала мала своему хозяину, были лошадки. На новой красовались звезды. Ненужное излишество, но Нейт рассмеялся, рассматривая слабо фосфоресцирующий принт. Раньше Эссекс одевал мальчика сам, но теперь Нейт достаточно подрос, чтобы одеться самостоятельно и телекинетически застегнуть каждую пуговку из пяти. Эссекс терпеливо ждал. Стимуляция мозга во сне давала плоды. Движения стали точнее, и с пуговицами Нейт управлялся намного лучше. Играя, он попытался подергать за пуговицы и Эссекса. Одну петлю тот позволил, вероятно, отвлекшись, но тут же опомнился и восстановил застежку.  
— Очень хорошо,— сказал он, беря мальчика за руку. — Ты готов к прогулке и занятиям.  
К его сожалению, это действительно было необходимо. Если бы все можно было заменить электрохимической стимуляцией, внутривенным питанием и гипнообучением и не вынимать Нейта из капсулы, пока не будет полностью готов!  
Нейт ухватился за руку Эссекса и пошел рядом, иногда не выдерживая и подпрыгивая, как козленок. Эссекс старался его не одергивать. В стыках кафельной плитки не было никакой лавы, по крайней мере, пока. Но умение различить любой изъян в кафеле и вовремя среагировать могло пригодиться Нейту потом, когда мирная обстановка родной лаборатории сменится минными полями.  
— Мне снилось! — сказал Нейт, хватая Эссекса свободной рукой за ленточки плаща. Ленты извивались, то приближаясь, то резко уходя в сторону, дразня мальчика. Скорее всего, это тоже когда-нибудь ему пригодится.  
— Мне правда снилось, не уроки. Такое большое, с огоньками, — Нейт взмахнул рукой, — И такое маленькое оранжевое, и оно пахло! И звуки, такие... как приборы пищат, только так странно!  
Он старательно напел услышанную во сне мелодию, в которой без труда узнавался рождественский гимн. Эссекс со странным удовлетворением признал, что у мальчика неплохой слух.  
— Скотт или Алекс заснули в лаборатории, — предположил Эссекс. — А ты телепатически подхватил их глупые грезы. Это называется нарушение стерильности режима, и за это им влетит.  
— Я хочу большое с огоньками и круглое оранжевое, — сказал Нейт. — Хочу глупые грезы, можно? Я ведь хорошо обучаюсь. Можно хоть немножечко глупого? И не ругать Скотта, я больше не буду смотреть, что он думает!  
— Нет, — холодно сказал Эссекс. И это всегда было твердым “нет”, с которым не спорили даже Скотт с Алексом.  
Не может быть никакого Рождества, елок, мандаринов и колядок в мире, где люди падают с неба вместо снега, в мире, где Апокалипсис победил. В Рождестве и в мирное время смысла было мало. Собирались люди, над чем-то смеялись, пили горячее вино, пели дурацкие песни и тащили домой срубленные деревца. Вешали на них всякий хлам, который находили на чердаках, и подсовывали друг другу ненужные подарки, покупать которые их заставляло только рождественское безумие. В обычные дни все довольствовались необходимым, а безумное отправлялось на чердак. Теперь не осталось ни чердаков, ни радостных безумцев, ни Рождества, ни старого мира. Эссекс держал за руку свою единственную надежду на то, что однажды мир вернется. Но, конечно, без безумств и глупостей, под строгим управлением Натаниэля Кристофера Чарльза Грея Саммерса. И Скотту вовсе не следовало обучать будущего хозяина мира всякой ерунде.  
Технически Скотт был отцом Нейта, но ни он, ни Нейт об этом не знали. Эссекс рассматривал Скотта исключительно как донора генетического материала. Он не собирался уступать Нейта никому и никогда, даже если это было несколько иррационально.  
Он впустил Нейта в комнату для тренировок, и мальчик напрягся, готовый к увлекательной игре. Эссекс надел шлем-усилитель и атаковал как всегда без предупреждения. К его разочарованию, Нейт пропустил первый пси-удар и сжался от боли. Он не мог получить поблажек или передышки — Апокалипсис ничего этого не предоставит, а значит, не мог позволить и Эссекс. Не дожидаясь, пока Нейт опомнится, он отдал команду, и из скрытых ниш по периметру появились дроны — наземные и летающие. Они ощутимо били электрическими разрядами: каждое попадание означало, что настоящий боевой дрон Апокалипсиса испепелил Нейта, и Эссекс проиграл. Это злило, он бил пси-импульсами, то ли наказывая, то ли стимулируя действовать, а не хныкать и прятаться. Укрыться было негде, мальчишке оставалось только сбивать врагов телекинезом, заслоняясь пси-щитом против ударов. Убивать любого, кто хочет причинить вред, любого, кто стоит на пути, любого с эмблемой Апокалипсиса. Не у каждого мальчика такие удивительные игрушки.  
Нейт обижался и злился. Плакать нельзя и бесполезно, он знал, но злые дроны жалились так больно, сбить их было так трудно, что он не мог сдержать злых слез. Требовалось сосредоточиться. Нейт представил, что писк стреляющих дронов складывается в рождественскую песенку Скотта, непонятную, веселую и почему— то тревожную. О, как они звонят, рождественские колокольчики, холмам и долине рассказывают свои сказки.  
Каждый сбитый дрон — оранжевое ароматное чудо, падающее ему в ладонь, фейерверком — искры. И уже почти не больно.  
Он не успел поставить щит, и очередной удар Эссекса заставил его закричать. гимн колокольчиков распался на отдельные неприятные звуки, собрать песенку заново больше не выходило. Нейт обижено обернулся, хотя обижаться было совсем запрещено, посмотрел в красные злые глаза Эссекса и ударил в ответ так сильно, как смог. За укатившийся в темноту оранжевый мячик, который он теперь не помнил из-за боли, за рассыпавшиеся колокольчики, за то, что веселые огоньки так больно бьются. Наверное, он даже немного перестарался.  
Такого Эссекс не ожидал. Падая, он ощущал гордость и тревогу — он не успел проинструктировать Нейта, Нейт не знал, что теперь делать, не знал, что должен убить Апокалипсиса. Тревога успела утихнуть до того, как Эссекс потерял сознание: нет, Нейт не мог убить его. Не мог. Пока. 

***

Он лежал навзничь, приходя в себя. Почему-то было холодно, гораздо холодней, чем в лаборатории. Нейт стоял над ним, сжимая кулаки. Взрослый, красивый, отчаянно злой. Эссекс потянулся к нему и получил новый удар. Кровь толчками покидала тело, и он с удивлением понял, что не может восстановиться. Нейт сделал что-то такое, после чего регенерация была невозможна.  
— Нейт, — прохрипел он, — Нейт!  
Память медленно возвращалась. Труп человека с железной рукой покоился под обломками нелепого шаткого строения. Труп человека, воспитавшего его Нейта. Посмевшего отнять его преданность. Посмевшего отвлечь Нейта от его главной цели. Бродячий цирк, какая нелепость. Остальные товарищи Нейта тоже уже не шевелились. Их ошибкой была попытка атаковать, против них Эссекс ничего не имел.  
— Нейт, ты должен убить Апокалипсиса, — повторил Эссекс все еще не веря, что это его Нейт. Можно было простить вспышку гнева, но эта вспышка затянулась. Ведь Эссекс все объяснил. Смерть старого калеки была необходима, любые привязанности это слабость. А Нейт не мог позволить себе слабости. Он должен...  
— Иди ты к черту, — сплюнул Нейт. — Ты отнял у меня все, что я любил, и всех, кто любил меня. Теперь я один.  
Он повернулся к Эссексу спиной, уходя хоронить своих близких. И с какой-то неуместной досадой Эссекс подумал, что ему такой чести не достанется. Что он был бы счастлив, наверное, если бы Нейт или... или даже кто-то из мальчиков, Скотт или Алекс с таким же пылом мстили за него. Может быть, они могли бы, если бы он не ушел от них еще раньше, спасая себя и свои великие планы.  
Его мальчики теперь с Апокалипсисом.  
Его Нейт теперь один и плевать хотел на великие планы.  
“Я тоже люблю тебя” — признаться в этом перед смертью ведь не такая уж и слабость?  
Ему бы все равно никто не поверил. Даже он сам.  
Один за другим к небу взметнулось несколько костров. Нейт стал силен в термокинетике. Эссекс не мог повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, как кружат над погребальными кострами искры. Он только ощущал горький запах гари. Запах, которым был пропитан весь его мир. Сверху один за другим сыпались белоснежные хлопья, все еще горячие. По два килограмма белых хлопьев, все, что остается от каждого человека холмам, долинам, странным сказкам.  
Он был один.

***

Он медленно приходил в себя. Нейт дергал его за застежки плаща и плакал навзрыд, так горько, будто кто-то и вправду умер. Следовало отругать его за это. Даже если кто-то гибнет, это не повод для скорби. Эссекс вздрогнул, когда ему почудились шаги уходящего взрослого Нейта.  
Он приподнялся и прижал мальчика к себе.  
— Я не хотел, папа, я не хотел! — проговорил ему в плечо Нейт.  
Потом Эссекс разъяснит ему, что хотеть на самом деле необходимо, но не сейчас. Нет, не сейчас.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал он вместо этого, — все хорошо.  
Система охраны известила, что прибыли братья Саммерсы, а через минуту в лабораторию ворвался Скотт, конечно, презрев дезактивацию, неся с собой пыль и запах гари.  
— Отец. посмотри, что я достал! — крикнул он. — Посмотри!  
— Мы достали! — ревниво фыркнул из-за спины брата Алекс. — Привет, мелкий!  
— Я большой! — запротестовал было Нейт, но замер. В протянутых ладонях Скотта лежало четыре круглых оранжевых чуда с невозможным, самым прекрасным запахом на свете. Однажды он видел на старой фотографии в гипнообучателе солнце — оно было точно таким.  
— Смотри, мандарины, — улыбался Алекс, присев перед Нейтом на корточки. — С Рождеством!  
Мандаринам тоже, скорее всего, требовалась дезактивация. Кто его знает, где мальчишки их откопали. Но Нейт протянул к ним ручонки с таким благоговением, что Эссекс подумал — а черт с ним, не может случиться ничего хуже, чем уже есть.  
Он подошел к пульту, вбивая новый режим, и лаборатория засияла, замигала разноцветными диодами на приборных панелях.  
— Гимн колокольчиков, — скомандовал он.  
И система, отыскав в архивах нужный файл, грянула рождественским гимном.  
Ее тут же, не веря сами себе, подхватили его мальчики.  
Эссекс не смотрел на них. Это было бы слишком большой слабостью.  
А на утро все вокруг засыпало снегом — настоящим. Он падал всю ночь, закрывая собой мягкий слой пепла.


End file.
